The Black Witch
by masked-outlaw
Summary: Alice Angel warned Charlie and his friends a darker witch would come, and sure enough she has. The Bloors know of Olivias endowment and why are Charlie and his friends are always lucky around the new endowed Tomos?
1. A rude awakeining

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARLIE BONE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN TOMOS GRYPHON AND DEMBRE DEVILE!

Chap 1- A Rude Awakening

The sun had just rose above the trees, illuminating the streets with a pink light. Birds were beginning to come out of their nests and sing their enchanting tunes. It was a calm, peaceful morning and everyone was asleep, except for two.

One of the people awake was Olivia Vertigo. She hadnt been able to sleep since her last term at Bloors. She had found out that she was one of the endowed. She had the power to make illusions, but her power was kept secret to Bloors. She was a 'secret weapon' as such. Olivia was currently sitting on her windowsill. The window open, allowing a cool breeze to pass through her mouse brown hair.

She closed her eyes. A grey fog began to emerge and took the form of a faerie. Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at the young imp. It winked at Olivia before whispering in her ears, words of danger.

Sure enough the fairy's words were true. In the far distance, a howl could be heard. Olivia peered out in a frenzy. Sure enough, in the distance was a were-beast. 'Asa' Olivia thought. And following the beast was a black limosioune. Olivia ran to her mothers room, Who walked to the door.

Moments later, Ezekil, Manfred and Dr Bloor were sitting in the Vertigo's living room. Olivia was as white as a sheet, sitting in the corner of her room, hearing the conservation.

"Mrs Vertigo, your daughter is endowed, she must attend the academy now." The voice was cold, it belonged to Ezekil.

Her mother now spoke. "I will not listen to such nonsense!"

Her mother was about to pick up the phone and call the police, but unluckily for her Manfred had began to look at her. His piercing eyes, like black coals burned into hers. Olivias mother called to her in a cold voice, hypnotized.

As Manfred made his way to find Olivia, she ran to her room and packed everything that had been laid out onto her bed. For some reason she had packed all of the things she needed for Bloors.

Olivia made her way to the door but was stopped. Asa Pike was blocking her way. Soon Manfred and Ezekil turned up and all wore a nasty look on their face.

Olivia turned towards the window. Without thinking she jumped. She screamed, she was falling. Luckily for her, her fall had been cushioned by a rather startled looking boy, who was wearing a purple cape.

The boys mouth opened as began to speak, but Olivia grabbed his hand and ran. She ran into the forested, deep into it and stopped.

"What were you doing outside my house?" Olivia asked the boy, gasping for breath.

"I was running from this were-beast type thing. Your house was the first I saw" The boy replied. His face was white with fear.

"My word, you led them here!" She screeched.

"No i didn't, it was obviously they came to you because you were endowed." He stated plainly.

Olivia put a hand to her mouth. "How did you know?"

They boy grinned, standing in the shadows. "Lets just say luck was on my side." A car engine could be heard approaching. "For now where do you go."

Olivia couldn't help but grin back, a boy with a spark for adventure, just like herself. "To Charlie Bones."


	2. Luck can be found anywhere charlie bone

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARLIE BONE CHARRIES! ONLY TOMOS GRYPHON AND DEMBRE DEVILE!

Chap 2- Luck can be found anywhere Charlie Bone

Charlie Bone had been sleeping peacefully until he heard a tapping at his window. The sound was quiet but just loud enough for Charlie to hear it. He knew it must be one of his friends since only they would know that his evil grandma would awake.

With a small moan because of lack of sleep, Charlie slouched to the window and threw back the blue curtains and almost fell backwards in shock. There, standing on a thick branch was Olivia Vertigo and a boy who looked rather peculiar with his coral blue hair which was smeared with mud, just like Olivias.

"Charlie Bone open this window or we'll catch our deaths!" Her voice was a mix of an order and casual conversation.

Charlie quickly opened the window and shivered as a cold breeze came into his room. Olivia clambered in, followed by the blue haired boy who looked glad to be inside. Charlie was just about to ask who this boy was when Olivia began to speak.

"Charlie, this is Tomos Grypon." She pointed at the boy who smiled and waved. Olivia pointed at his cape. "Obviously he's going to be attending Bloors but that's beside the point. They were at my house Charlie! Manfred, Ezekil and Dr. Bloor!"

Charlie gasped. "You mean…"

"Yes! They know I'm endowed. I ran and fell out of my window." Charlie gasped again. "But luckily I landed on Tomos, he was being chased by Asa in beast form!"

Olivia was cut of my a gentle knocking on Charlies door. He opened it and there stood his uncle Paton Yewbeam. He took one look at Olivia and Tomos and pointed at the door. "Into my room. NOW!" His voice was stern but his face looked kind.

All three went into the room and found that three chairs had already been set out. Paton strode into the room with a tray of warm cocoa and shortcake. "I could hear Olivias voice." He beamed at the girl who blushed slightly. Paton looked at Tomos. A curious smile spread across his face. "You're the spitting image of Shamus Gryphone!"

Tomos raised an eyebrow. "And he is?" He said in a calm, deep voice.

"My boy! He was the son of the daughter of the red king endowed with Telekinesis, Shamus was endowed with luck!" Charlies face lit up.

"So are you a telekinetic or endowed with luck?" Charlie and Olivia asked eagerly.

"I'm not endowed! Well at least according to the Bloors I haven't developed my endowment." Charlie frowned as Tomos spoke, his eyes shone green. Charlie was sure that Tomos did know how he was endowed.

After a while, after Olivia and Tomos had told of the things that had happened, Paton sent Olivia to Masies room, who slept on the couch. Tomos was put into Charlies room and given a mattress, quilt and pillow. Tomos turned this down.

"No thanks, I prefer to sleep on the floor."  
"Fair enough." Paton said and left the room.

"So Bloors tomorrow isn't it Charlie?" Tomos asked.

"Yep Tomos, If you want I'll show you around."

"That would be cool Charlie, very cool." Although it was dark, a faint gold glow illuminated Tomos as he slept, Charlie was certain this boy was endowed.

Meanwhile at Bloors academy, Ezekil Bloor was throwing things in his office. Only to be stopped by a calm but evil voice. "Hush now Ezekil. Everything will be fine."

The voice belonged to a woman. Her skin tanned. Black hair cut just above the shoulders gleamed and sparkled. The woman eyes were black and her clothes were as dark as the night. "Now that the little angel had gone, Dembre Devile will have her way." She held up a hand and black flames erupted from her fingertips.

The black witch had arrived.


	3. a disguise for olivia and tomos

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARLIE BONE CHARRIES ONLY TOMOS GRYPHON AND DEMBRE DEVILE!

Chap 3- A disguise for Olivia and Tomos

Grizelda Bone looked a the bedside clock on a small table. It was five thirty in the morning and in thirty minutes she would wake her grandson Charlie to get ready for Bloors academy. Oh how she hated her Grandson and brother for ruining her, her sisters and the Bloors plans but this year they would pay.

The last thing Grizelda expected to see whilst going to get some goose pâté, was a mouse-brown haired girl and a blue-haired boy sitting with her grandson and Maisie and Amy Jones. They all went quiet when she arrived and a look of thunder spread over her face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" She screeched. She pointed a long, bony finger at Olivia and Tomos. "I DEMAND YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AT ONCE!"

Maisie tutted in disgust. "Grizelds, I think you are the one who needs to leave." She said whilst reading a celebrity gossip magazine.

Grizeldas face turned red with anger as she stormed back upstairs. The three children's plates rattled as Grandma Bone slammed her door.

Maisie smiled. "So Olivia, Tomos how are you going to get to Bloors. The purple bus does not drive this way."

They both grinned. "Oh we have that covered." They said in unison. They both picked up their purple capes. Olivias was sequined with pink, black and purple beads, feathers and sparkly things. Tomos's cape was dyed at the bottom to look like fire was rising from his cape. Charlie thought it looked quite realistic. They both turned over their capes which were now blue.

"We took some of Tomos's blue hair dye to dye our capes blue on the inside." Olivia said rather proudly.

Charlie was impressed by the blue capes. "But Tomos has blue hair, music students don't have vibrant hair colours." Charlie thought he had found a flaw in their plan.

"Olivias mum dropped by her Bloors bag earlier this morning. I'm going to borrow her black haie dye." Tomos picked up the bottle and shook it. "Of course my bag was dropped off today aswell but I have more vibrant colours."

Soon it was quarter to eight and all three children marched down the road. Olivia and Tomos with normal hair, capes and bags (they had been turned inside out). Charlie was just hoping that a wind wouldn't blow their capes as they were wearing bright clothes and not the colours music students wore.

They were greeted by the bus driver and sat down. Charlie looked around for Fidelo. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. He turned around and asked a girl in his class.

"Oh, his brother Felix is running him. He had to be there early as Mr. Pilgrim requested him to be there." The frizzy haired girl said ever so casually.

Olivias and Charlies eyes lit up with excitement and curiousity. "Mr Pilgrim back! He disappeared unexpectedly last year!" They informed Tomos, and his eyes also lit up.

As they stepped of the bus Olivia and Tomos turned their bags and capes inside out. A group of boys and girls from drama rushed over. All eager to meet Olivias new companion. After a while the crowds cleared and some others approached.

Three were from art and wore messy green capes splattered with specks of paint. Two were from Music and wore smart blue capes. There were no others from drama with their flamboyant purple capes.

Tancred Torsson, a yellow haired boy in art looked at Tomos then at his friend and grinned. Lysander returned his friends grin, his beaded dreadlocks blowing about in the wind.

Emma Tolly. A girl with two neat braids, who was also in art tutted. She smiled at Tomos. "Hi there. I'm Emma and I'm pleased to meet you."

Lysander interrupted. "So are you endowed my friend?"

Tomos grinned. Charlie say the same faint gold glow in his eyes he had seen before. "According to the Bloors my endowment has yet to be revealed."

The two music students, Gabriel Silk and Billy Raven smiled at Tomos. A group of drama students called to Olivia and Tomos holding bottles of hair dye.

"We have to go now." Olivia said excitedly. Tomos put his arm around her and she did the same. They ran to the group of Drama students and began talking excitedly.

"He seems nice." Billy said. "Nice but mysterious."

"Yeah. I think he already knows what his endowment is but Bloors doesn't know what it is." Charlie looked at his friends faces. Curiosity was on their faces. "Oh and Bloors know Olivia is endowed."

"WHAT!" roared a voice. They all turned to see Fidelo Gunn looking very angry indeed.

"Cam down Fidelo." Gabriel calmly said and pointed across the garden. "Shes over there with Tomos. "She's with Tomos."

"Whos Tomos?" Fidelo questioned as he looked over. "Why has he got his arm around her!" Everyone looked at Fidelo surprised who blushed slightly.

"Enough about that." Tancred said with a grin.

"Tell us about Mr Pilgrim." Lysander said.


	4. Fidelo Bewitched

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARLIE BONE CHARRIES! ONLY TOMOS GRYPHON AND DEMBRE DEVILE!

Chap 4- Fidelo Bewitched

Dembe Devile looked at all the children talking to one another just inside the iron gates of Bloors. All the Drama students, Art and Music were in separate groups talking to one another. Dembe grinned evilly. This was how it was meant to be. Her cold eyes were drawn to beside the forest where the group was a mix of music and art. Dembre's face twisted in rage and she slammed her palms on the old oak bench. It began to rot until it was a pile of ash.

"Excuse me Ms. Devile, My grandfather said you wanted to see me." The voice belonged to Manfred Bloor. Hypnotist and great-grandson of Ezekil.

Dembre walked over to Manfred, a black mist sweeping from under the long, black skirt she wore. Manfred was frightened but at the same time mystified. Dembre grinned and wrapped her arms around Manfred's shoulders. She whispered in his ear, words of order. "Bring me Fidelo Gunn."

Manfred looked as though an angel had just given him all the knowledge in the world. He went down on one knee and kissed the black opal ring she wore. "I will not let you down." He said as he walked out. His coal black eyes were now filled with an even blacker mist, which made him obey the witches command.

Outside, away from the dark room Fidelo Gunn was about to tell his friends about Mr Pilgrims return. He felt rather proud as he was the only one who was not endowed and felt for the first time, he knew something they didn't. He opened his mouth but a loud bell sounded.

It was matron, ringing an old bell that meant it was time for class.

As Charlie walked to his trumpet lesson, he sighed. He would have to wait till lunch to hear Fidelo's story. As he walked into the room he was surprised to see Tomos standing there. He turned Charlie around and marched him out of the room and down the corridor.

"Tomos! What are you doing? I'm bound to get detention for sure!" Charlie told the blue haired boy quickly. But Charlie was speechless as he was pushed into an unused classroom where Olivia, Emma and Billy were sitting.

"Whats this all about?" Charlie asked as Billy waved, Emma smiled and Olivia jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Charlie! Its terrible!" She exclaimed. "We all heard Matron on the phone talking to your horrid aunt Eustacia! She was talking about the Black Witch!"

"I don't understand." Charlie said.

"She's here Charlie! The black witch is here!" Billy cried, looking fearful.

Emma then began to speak. "Charlie I know that this is a shock but I think we should talk after dark,"

"Why not now?" Charlie questioned. He was eager to talk now.

"I have to finish my painting for an exam." Emma told him.

"I'm training Blessed to keep Matron in her room. I've taught him how to bark and growl." Billy said. Charlie couldn't help but grin. He knew all his aunts were terrified of dogs.

"And me and Tomos have to practice speaking lines. The auditions for the school play are next week!" Oliva exclaimed and began jumping up and down in excitement. "It's Macbeth, I'm auditioning for Lady Macbeth and Tomos Macbeth."

'Fidelo will love that.' Charlie thought. "Where are we going to meet?"

This time Tomos spoke. "In the drama room." He grabbed Charlie and walked him back to class. He was expecting to be sent out but got a smile and a 'welcome Charlie' from his teacher.

"That was lucky." He mouthed to Tomos. His eyes were shining gold.

The lesson finished quite soon as Charlie had been half an hour late. He rushed to the canteen but Fidelo wasn't there.

Fidelo was in a new office. All the furniture was dark and the room was filled with black roses. He had been waiting for a few minutes when someone walked in. Fidelos mouth dropped. The woman's dark hair swayed very fashionably and she looked stunning in a black trouser suit.

Dembre couldn't help but smile at the boys reaction as she walked towards him. She sat in a large Black chair and leaned over the desk. Her face inches away from Fidelos. "Now Fidelo. Idont like what you've been saying about the teachers."

Fidelo gulped. "What have I done?" He asked nervously.

"You were going to tell your friends all about dear Mr Pilgrims return. But you wonts will you. And you wont tell them of our little meeting."

"I wont." Fidelo answered. A black mist traveled from her eyes to his. He saw the ruins, four stone beds, hands dipped in black water and a shadow floating in the center.

Dembre had bewitched Fidelos mind. She let out a small cough and Manfred came in and marched Fidelo out of the room. His mind was blank. He had been more than hypnotized. His mind had been re-written.


	5. Fighting and Secrets

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARLIE BONE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN TOMOS GRYPHON AND DEMBRE DEVILE

Chap5- Fighting and secrets

Charlie Bone was annoyed. He was meant to have met his friend Fidelo Gunn at lunch in the blue canteen. But he did not arrive. And what annoyed him more was that when he asked Fidelo about Mr Pilgrim, he just shook his head and said "I don't think he'd want me telling you now." Charlie thought Fidelo may have been hypnotized. But his eyes were alive just like his own. Unfortunately Charlie had no idea of the black mist lurking in his friends mind.

Dinner soon came and Charlie made his way down the steps to the dining hall with Fidelo, Billy and Gabriel. As they walked to the music table, two dinner plates came zooming towards them. They had no time to move and as the plates were seconds away from hitting them, they _all_ tripped up. The plates smashed on the opposite wall with a crash. But everyone was talking so loudly that no one noticed.

Loud clapping could be heard. It was Tomos, Lysander and Tancred.

"Oh how clever." Tancred boomed. All the students fell silent. All eyes were on the three and Idith, Inez and Joshua.

This time Lysander spoke. "Getting some one nearly killed by two flying plates is a really clever thing to do."

"Yeah, it was just lucky they all tripped over." Tomos said and after he laughed for a second.

Joshua Tiplin looked at Tomos and gave him a crooked smile. An invisible thread was working away and Tomos, and soon he would have to smile. But Tomos didn't. Only Joshua was able to see what happened. Tomos's eyes flashed green so fiercly, that Joshua was blinded and fell to the floor.

"WHAT'S YOUR ENDOWMET BOY!" Joshua screamed. "YOU KNOW IT DON'T YOU! BUT WHY DON'T THEY?"

Joshua would have continued his screams if Dr. Bloor hadn't put a hand on his shoulder. "Now Joshua, Tomos's endowmet is as yet, undeveloped. He did nothing to you, I can assure you." He led Joshua away and everyone took their seats.

The meal was okay, but not the best. They had an awful mushroom soup, runner beans and mince and then an apple. Dr.Bloor then stood. "Now. Tomos Gryphon and Olivia Vertigo STAND!" Tomos and Olivia stood, drama students cheered. "You two will follow the other endowed to the Kings Room where you will complete homework. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Olivia and Tomos said as everyone cleared the hall. Charlie looked around. All the enowed were there. All except Tomos and Olivia. But then Charlie realized. Manfred wasn't there either. Tomos and Olivia were dragged in by the cape by Manfred.

"Now you two. Think you can skip coming to my little homework club." Manfred sneered. "Vertigo, now with your endowmet your going to be a bigger pain. And now Gryphon has arrived, you two will be as thick as thieves." Manfred pushed them into their chairs and they took out their books.

Everyone was staring at Olivia and Tomos, everyone except Manfred and Joshua. Manfred was flicking through a magazine and Joshua was scared to look Tomos in the eye after what had happened earlier.

Idith and Inez wore spiteful grins on their faces as they squinted their eyes. Two books launched themselves at Tomos and Olivia but at the last moment they swerved. Hitting Manfred. Manfred yelled and cursed before running out of the room in a fury.

"You two think your so clever." Asa Pike sneered at Olivia and Tomos. "Well I've got something for you." His nails began to grow into claws and he leapt at the two drama students. Asa was knocked back by a gust of wind. Tancred was standing over Asa. "Bring it Torrsson." Then Asa and Tancred began attacking each other.

In a matter of minutes there was a big fight happening. Emma had turned into a hawk and was pulling Inez by the hair who was throwing books at the bird. Lysander had summoned his sprit ancestors who were surrounding Idith.

Joshua had taken to throwing books at Tomos and Olivia, but all of them missed. Dorcas and Charlie were spitting rude remarks at each other whilst Gabriel was comforting Billy, who could hear all of what was going on louder than anyone else.

Now Charlie came to think about it. None of their enemies attacks hit them. Around Tomos they were extremely lucky. Soon everyone was either worn out or sprawled on the floor in agony. Charlie and his friends left the room laughing as Joshua screamed at Tomos about his endowmet.

Charlie thought that this would be the perfect time to ask Tomos about his endowmet. "Tomos, you know your endowmet don't you."

Everyone was looking at Tomos. He nodded. "Yes I do."

Olivia shrieked in excitement. "Well what is it then?" She asked eagerly.

But Billy answered her question. "He's Lucky. There's a portrait of his ancestor Shamus Gryphone. Cook gave me a book about him and the same things happened to him. Objects missing him when thrown, that sort of thing."

Tomos nodded. "But that's not all is it Tomos.?" Charlie said. "I've noticed you glow."

Tomos laughed as everyone pestered him to tell. "Alright. I'm also a sparkler." He held up a hand and it sparkled green and gold. "These can burn the skin in a matter of seconds you know. Oh and Charlie, I know what your going to ask, why don't Bloors know. That's because of my luck. In other words its lucky they don't know as otherwise…"

"What?" Tancred asked eagerly.

"Well the Bloors have been after my family for years, hoping one of them would have my endowmet, and when that horrid clairvoyant had a vision, I was sent here."

They all wished they could talk longer but Manfred had found the other in pain in the kings room. They all ran to their dormitories, eagerly awaiting tonight where they would talk about the days events.


End file.
